A compressed air drier includes a support base, a desiccant cartridge filled with a desiccant, and an outer case that covers the desiccant cartridge and is coupled to the support base. The support base includes an inlet, through which compressed air supplied from a compressor enters, and a drain port, which includes a draining device (for example, refer to patent document 1).
The compressed air drier performs a loading operation that removes moisture. During the loading operation, the compressed air entering the inlet is passed through the desiccant cartridge. The dried compressed air is collected in the outer case and supplied to an air tank from an outlet. Further, the compressed air drier performs an unloading operation that regenerates the desiccant. During the unloading operation, a drain valve of the draining device opens so that the dried compressed air collected in the outer case is passed through the desiccant cartridge in a direction opposite to the loading operation so that water is discharged from the drain valve. The compressed air drier periodically repeats the loading operation and the unloading operation.
In addition to the desiccant cartridge, a filter element is arranged in the compressed air drier to remove oil and dust from the compressed air.